cycle_of_arawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Minn
A nethermancer and Person of the Pocket. Her full given name is Minnimer. Minn grew up in Gallador, where the rest of her family still lives. When she was fifteen, she became pregnant. Her father was of the opinion that the rest of her time should thenceforth be devoted to producing his grandchildren, and kept her confined and under threat of disowning if she didn't keep the child. She already knew something of the nether, however, and had no need for someone else's help. When her father found out, she was thrown out. She ended up in Voss working as a nethermancer for hire before being invited to Pocket Cove. She met Raxa there at one point, though Raxa was using the name Saya at the time. Minn spent more than ten years in Pocket Cove before the events of The Black Star and Blays's second arrival. She allowed Blays into the Pocket when he was running from Dante, despite the general rules otherwise and proceeded to put her standing in the Pocket on the line to teach him the nether. Despite the Pocket's rules, Minn maintained contact with her brother throughout her time there. Some time after taking Blays to Ko-o to find a kellevurt and being bitten by a shark, which left her with a limp in her left leg that even Ro couldn't repair completely, Minn learned from her brother that their cousin Cal had been kidnapped. After Blays offered to help, the two of them left Pocket Cove ostensibly for another training excursion and headed for Wending and the home of Minn's uncle, Dennever Stotts. After several days of searching and learning how to track people through the nether with their blood through Blays's descriptions, Minn, her uncle, Blays, and a handful of men-at-arms tracked down Cal and rescued him. In the process, Minn fought and bested Tallivand, a Gaskan nethermancer from the Endless Pillars. After learning of King Moddegan's plans to acquire the Black Star, Minn agreed to help Blays do what they could to stop it. Their journey took them to Setteven and the Endless Pillars, and from there to the Norren Territories to head off another party of Gaskan sorcerers headed into the Territories after a deepstone statue, and from there they headed north, stopping briefly in Narashtovik before continuing on into the Wodun Mountains to keep Cellen out of Dante's hands. After that adventure left Cellen in the Minister's possession, Minn revealed what she knew of Narashtovik's history with the Council before returning to the Pocket with Blays to convince Ro to help Narashtovik. After helping carve the tunnel through the Woduns into Spiren, Minn returned to the Pocket with the People, where she remained until Blays returned and proposed an arrangement wherein the two of them split time between the Pocket and Narashtovik. After securing Ro's approval, Minn and Blays were married and traveled between their homes for the next three years, until the next massive crisis. Minn was trained as a combative nethermancer in the Pocket, where she also learned shadowalking and earthmoving. With Blays's help, she learned bloodhunting while searching for her cousin. Category:People Category:Nethermancers Category:People of the Pocket